Fixing Broken Hearts
by Purple Mist
Summary: While Bunny makes a friend in Dark and Daisuke during her break up with Mamoru, Seiya returns for the girl he loves with the Sailor Lights. X-over w/DNAngel. Hope U like -
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers:** I don't own a damn thing! Unless I say otherwise. *sighs* Too bad. I wouldn't mind owing Digimon.^-^

**Warnings:** D.N.Angel Cross over with the Sailor Moon Stars _manga _with some of the anime themes. Such as Seiya and Bunny's more intimate relationship. Shounen ai too. Satsuke. Why? 'Cause I say so! Forgive me if some of the D.N.Angel characters are a little out of character. I don't have the mangas and I have to go with what I know about them.

Seiya: * grins *

Bunny: * blushes *

Mamoru: Bunny, you w-

Purple Mist: * clobbers Mamoru with club * Don't even go there, buddy! Don't make me sick the Digimon Kaizer on you. Right, Ken-chan?

Ken: As long as you keep writing Kensukes.

Purple Mist: ^_^ Sure!

Mamoru: -hor-

Daisuke: Flamedramon! Attack!

Flamedramon: Fire rockets! * Mamoru is roasted and toasted *

Daisuke: Bunny is my friend, you bastard!

Ken: Dai-chan! * jumps Daisuke and proceeds to make out *

Purple Mist: No, no, no! Stay PG-13!!

Dark: Yeah, baby!!!

Bunny: * O.O *

Purple Mist: -_-;;;;; But I love 'em just the same.^^

' ' ....' ' - Dark's thoughts.

//....// - Daisuke's thoughts.

'....' Everyone else's thoughts.

*...* - Krad's thoughts.

+....+ - Satoshi's thoughts.

Dark Mousy jumped elegantly from rooftop to rooftop as With trailed silently behind the violet haired thief. The dark colored saccate hanging around his neck carried his newest gained spoil, the Moca Red Diamond. Dark stopped his escape from the cops and removed his treasure. With a sly grin he admired his diamond. The valuable gem was the size of a fist and had a deep red glow. It reminded him of his other half's eyes. Speaking of which....

' ' So howja like tonight's adventures? ' ' Dark asked.

// Dark, can we please just go home before the cops find us or worse, Krad? Satoshi was lying in wake at the jewelry store you just robbed in case you've forgotten. //

' ' You worry too much, Daisuke. ' ' Dark grinned.

// Don'tcha think I have to with you as a partner? // Daisuke shot back.

" Whatever, " Dark snickered and placed his gem away.

With perched himself on the dark haired bishounen's shoulder and the older teenager rewarded him with a fond pat on the head for being such good help tonight by distracting the cops. Just as he was about to head off towards Daisuke's house, Dark quickly leaped onto the streets below as a power blast exploded onto the rooftop where he had been standing, just missing the winged thief.

" Krad, " Dark acknowledged his foe.

The blonde landed besides the smoldering hole in the roof and looked down with a smirk on his face.

" Almost got you that time, Dark, " Krad chuckled, " You're getting careless by stopping to admire your stolen goods, "

Dark smirked, " Well, if I can't stop to gloat over the fact that I out smarted all of Satoshi's feeble attempts to trap me, since that's half the fun of stealing, then why should I bother to continue? "

// Dark, are you trying to get us killed? // Daisuke yelled.

" I'd advice you not to speak of Satoshi like that again, Dark, " Krad said, crossing his arms as eh stared down at his foe with a frown.

" Are we just gonna exchange formalities or are we gonna fight? " Dark asked.

Krad smiled in a twisted way as he held up a hand glowing with another attack, " I thought you'd never ask, '

// I'm gonna die! // Daisuke thought.

' ' Daisuke, shut up. ' ' Dark replied and moved to fight against his foe.

* - * - * - *

Bunny Tsukino watched the dark waters of the man made river rush under the bridge in the full moon's light. The longhaired blonde had gone for a walk after seven forty-five that evening and had ended up on the bridge just watching the waters, unmoving and deep in her thoughts.

The hand with her engagement ring was placed over her heart for the longest time before Bunny lifted her left hand and gazed at the heart shaped ring. More tears ran down from her already puffy eyes. She hadn't cried this much since….

' Since the days I thought Mamoru was dead. Those days…seem so far away. As sad as they were at least I had hope back then. ' Bunny thought sadly, ' But not anymore. '

With trembling hands, Bunny removed the ring from her finger, held it up under the moonlight to watch the moon rays catch against the diamond, and outstretched her hand over the bridge's side. She waited perhaps for what seemed like eternity before opening her hand and watched the ring that had promised such a happy future, fall into the darkness of the waters below. Bunny uttered a heart broken sob and collapsed onto her knees, burying her face into her palms.

' Why, Mamoru, why? ' She thought.

Bunny snapped out from her dark mood when she heard an explosion from behind her. That sounded like sounds from battles she had fought before and the sailor sensei could feel high levels of power close by. Not senshi star power, like hers, but a different sort of power. The power of the darkness, both good and bad.

" Is it another enemy? " Bunny asked herself. She rose to her feet, forgetting about her own personal feelings in this time of urgency and ran towards the auras of power.

Bunny found herself at the park. It was so quiet and still, like that of a graveyard. She shivered. Pushing aside some bushes, Bunny saw two figures standing before each other in a battle. The blonde girl could see their battle auras. The dark haired one seemed to have an aura of light while the fair-haired one clearly had a dark aura. Bunny felt such cold and dark vibes from the hair haired one alone even though she could sense that they both gave off vibes of the darkness that her mother, Queen Serenity had always waned her about. But the dark haired warrior felt like he was the good side of the darkness.

Could that be possible? Bunny had always thought that the Light was good while the Dark wasn't. Perhaps it wasn't the darkness that made one afraid of it, but just the person making themselves afraid of it. She wondered if Light had a good and bad side to itself?

Krad glanced over at his left and saw a girl with long fair hair like his own hiding in the bushes watching him and his foe battle each other. She caught his eye briefly, but the blonde boy saw no trace of fear within those light sapphire pools. Only curiosity which rather annoyed Krad. He preferred for her to look upon him with fear. Just like all the others. So what didn't she? Why didn't she fear him at a glance? Why did she think herself so special?

" Annoying rabbit, " he snapped and blasted a power attack towards her.

Dark had stopped the girl too, almost too late, and quickly ran towards her. Damn that Krad! Innocent bystanders meant nothing to him. In the blink of an eye, Dark lifted the shocked girl into his arms and jumped out the blast range. Landing behind some tears, Dark shout a Krad a glare, wanting to tear the blonde apart for his attempted attack on the girl.

' ' I'm gonna kill him for this! ' ' Dark vowed.

// You can't, Dark. Remember, Satoshi shares that body and he's never harmed anyone, never tried to take an innocent life. //

Dark scowled, hating when things couldn't be simple when he wanted them to, but Daisuke was right. Even though Satoshi disliked the violet haired thief and would do almost anything to captor him, inflicting physical harm wasn't a top priority on his list. Nor would he risk harming Daisuke. Dark snickered. Love was such a funny thing.

" What's going on here? Who are you? " Bunny asked, once she got her senses back and getting the thief's attention again.

Dark looked at the girl in his arms. Oh, yes. He'd almost forgotten about her with his private dilemma. Now that he got a better look at her, one thought entered his seventeen-year-old, playboy mind.

' ' Wow! Whatta babe! ' '

// Dark, think about that later! Get her outta here! //

" Okay, okay, " Dark replied and smiled, ' ' Maybe I can get a reward for saving her. Chicks dig heroes. ' '

// Dark! //

" Okay, okay, I'm going, " the violet haired teenager said. He grew his wings and took off as With distracted the deranged blonde boy. Bunny gasped as he savoir soared through the air and held onto him tighter. Dark grinned.

" Are you an angel? Or a sailor senshi? " She asked.

" A what? " Dark asked, peering at the pretty blonde.

" Nothing, " Bunny replied, softly and looking away. She gave a depressing sigh, not understanding why her day had been filled with no much confusion and angst. Slowly, as the two flew away, in the night sky, Bunny relaxed in the warm arms holding her.

' He's warm, ' Bunny thought as fatigue finally caught up with her as a few more tears ran down her face, ' Just like…. '

Dark looked down at the girl now asleep in his arms. His forehead puckered as he noted her tears and the look of sorrow over her sleeping face.

// I wonder why she's so sad? //

' ' Don't know, ' ' Dark replied. He grinned, ' ' Still, this is a perfect opportunity to collect my reward. ' '

// Dark! // Daisuke protested as the older teenager placed a gentle kiss to Bunny's lips. He pulled back in surprise when he felt a flash of her feelings.

" Mamoru… " Bunny mumbled in her sleep after Dark pulled away, " Why? I loved you… "

// See? She already has a boyfriend. // 

' ' Didn't you feel it? ' '

// What? //

" Nothing, " Dark said. He landed on the ground and began to go through her pockets, although it looked like to Daisuke that his other half was groping her.

// Dark! You pervert! //

With flew up to Dark and landed on his shoulder. He peered at the sleeping girl with a sorrowful expression on her sleeping face while Dark searched for her wallet or some kind of i.d. With jumped into her arms and snuggled her hand. He smiled and gave a cooing sound as Bunny petted the little beast in her sleep. With snuggled up to her, enjoying how warm she was and her pleasant scent. She reminded With of Daisuke.

" Chill out. I'm just looking for her wallet so I can find her address and take her home. She's exhausted, " Dark said to his other half. Finding the item, he took time to read her name before the address. Her home wasn't too far from where he had landed. Arriving at the Tsukino residence, Dark knocked a few times and Mrs. Tsukino opened the front door. With perched himself on the thief's shoulder.

" Mrs. Tsukino? " Dark asked, " I believe this is your daughter, Bunny. I found her asleep in the park, "

" Oh, thank you! Her father and I have been so worried when she left for a date with Mamoru and was gone for so long, " Mrs. Tsukino said as Dark handed the girl to her, " Wait… you said you found her in the _park_? " 

Dark nodded, " Yes. I was returning home from my late shift and took a short cut through the park. I found her there. She looked so exhausted and upset and since she was talking in her sleep, so I looked at her wallet, saw her address, and took her home, "

" Thank you. I can't believe Mamoru… " Mrs. Tsukino shook her head angrily, biting her tongue, " No. Thank you, again, uh- I didn't get your name? "

" Dark Mousy at your service. Especially to pretty ladies in distress, " Dark said with a bow, " And I can see where Bunny gets her looks, "

Mrs. Tsukino smiled and thanked the boy again. Dark nodded and headed down the street, whistling with his hands in his pockets of his bizarre purple and black leather outfit.

// You never miss a chance, do you? And a married woman, too! // Daisuke scowled Dark shrugged.

Mrs. Tsukino called up her husband on his cell phone and then carried Bunny up to her room. While changing her daughter into her pj's, she found a single black feather. The softest she'd ever felt before, poking out from Bunny's pink sweater. It felt like silk. Placing it besides Bunny's alarm clock, Mrs. Tsukino turned off the lights and closed her daughter's bedroom door.

                                                                                * - * - *

Bunny opened her eyes when the sun woke her up and looked around to find herself in her own room. She hugged her knees to her chest with a little sigh. ' He was kind enough to take me home. Who was he? I never got his name and I never got to thank him for saving my life. ' Bunny thought. She recalled his black wings. No, she hadn't imagined them. Was he an angel? An angel of the good side of darkness? Whoever he was, the strange young man hadn't felt evil, like you would expect of a being of the darkness. Spotting the feather by her bed, Bunny cupped it in her hands, gazing at it.

" Bunny? " Luna asked, creeping into her mistress' room and climbed onto the bed. Bunny reached out and hugged her feline companion. The dark plum colored cat noticed the missing ring from Bunny's finger, " Bunny, are you okay? "

Bunny shook her head and unfolded her story to Luna. How she told her mom she was going out on a date with Mamoru, but in truth she was going to surprise him for their sixth month engagement anniversary. Having a spare key, Bunny entered to set p his place for a romantic dinner since he had come home for vacation the day before, but they wouldn't be able to make a date till later because of work, so he had told her. Entering his apartment quietly, Bunny was met with the sight of her fiancé making out with a girl she had never seen before. Bunny didn't say a word as she relocked the door and left.

" I just wandered around town after that in a sort of daze. When it got dark I found myself by the river. I watched the water before I tossed his ring into the depths bellow, " Bunny said.

" I heard your mother telling your dad that a young man with dark violet hair brought you home after finding you asleep in the park. Bunny, that was careless of you, " Luna said.

" A young man? No, he was an angel. He saved me from being attacked by his foe. They were fighting in the park; their power auras attracted me. I thought it might have been a new enemy, but no. They were only interested in fighting each other, " Bunny said, holding the feather to her breast, her eyes focused with a depth of maturity Luna had never seen in the girl before.

" It may have been just a show to get you to trust one of them, " Luna cautioned.

Bunny shook her head, " No. I could feel it. They aren't enemies for us to battle. It was like they were apart of another world and a fate different from ours'. A world where darkness is both good and evil, "

" Be careful the next time you see them, " Luna said. Bunny nodded and her cat nuzzled her hand, " Buns, I'm sorry about Mamoru, "

" I know, Luna. Right now my heart feels torn apart. After everything we've been through to be together. How could this of happened? " She asked.

" Mamoru did the stupid thing and gave into temptation. This will change the future, I'm sure of it. I hope the balance of the past and present will remain focused, " Luna remarked.

" I do too, " Bunny said, " But we'll have to wait and see, " 

" You do realize now that Rini's gone back to the future that has changed, you may never see her again, " Luna said.

" I know, but I hope she'll still be born so matter who I am to marry now since it won't be Mamoru. I love her so much and she's apart of the team, " Bunny said with a few new tears. She didn't want to loose her daughter as well. What Mamoru had done wasn't fair to either of them. ' Damn him! '

" Hey, Bunny, why so sad? " Rini asked, peering into her future mother's bedroom.

" Rini? " Bunny exclaimed, looking up in surprise and delight. She jumped up and hugged her daughter, kissing her all over her face.

" Ack! Easy, Buns, easy! " Rini yelped at the blonde's emotional burst.

" I'm so glad you're here! " Bunny smiled.

" Why wouldn't I be? " Rini asked, " You said I could come back to visit any time I wanted, "

Ben shook her head, smiling. This meant either Mamoru or she some how got back together again or whomever she married, Rini would still be born. At the moment, the blonde preferred the ladder. " Nothing. I'll tell you later, " the blonde replied. 

She couldn't tell Rini yet. Bunny didn't want to scare her and she would wait later to tell her sensei about her and Mamoru. Especially Hanka, who was like her own avenging knight, out of all her sailor sensei and deeply cared about her princess' happy future with her child and the one she loved.

                                                                                * - * - * 

 " So, here we are again. Back on Earth, " a familiar white haired sailor sensei remarked as he stretched out his limbs lazily like a cat.

" Brings back memories. Some good, some sad, " Taiki smiled as he scanned the city view from their roof top. 

Seiya remained silent as he gazed at the people below. The brunette was deep in thought. Mostly over a certain blonde who may never return the love he wanted, but it would still be nice to see her again. See her smiling face, her bright, hopeful, and determined light sapphire eyes, and those adorable buns.

" Seiya, why are you blushing? " Yaten teased his leader.

" Isn't it obvious? He's thinking of Bunny Tsukino, " Taiki grinned.

" So, that's why you wanted to come back, eh? Still carrying the old torch? " Yaten smirked, resting an elbow on the brunette's shoulder.

Seiya blushed at the teasing and he moved aside quickly, causing Yaten to loose balance and almost fall down. He jumped onto the railing of the rooftop and motioned to his friends and fellow sensei. " Let's go. It's time for the Three Lights' grand return! " He grinned and leaped off the roof. Yaten and Taiki followed.

                                                                                * - * - *

Daisuke was sipping the last of his Coke slushie, giving With a sip, when he spotted a familiar blonde with unmistakable buns, Bunny Tsukino. The girl seemed happier then from last night as she walked down the streets with a group of girls; one with cotton candy pink hair in similar buns and looked to be ten or eleven, one with short, dark blue hair reading a book as she walked, a tall chocolate colored hair girl in a high pony tail, another blonde with a red bow in her hair, and a fifth who had long, raven black hair. Daisuke could sense a strong bond between the six.

' ' Dude! A whole group of hotties! ' ' 

// Forget it, Dark, // Daisuke replied, but in a flash of black light, the thief came forth. 

// Dark! Why do you always do this?! //

Bunny looked over when she felt a familiar aura. She spotted familiar wild, dark violet hair and stopped in her tracks, absentmindedly placing a hand over the dark feather she now wore around her neck on a cord over her white, late summer's dress. " Angel? " she said and headed over to him.

" Buns, where ya going? " Mina asked. She noticed the dark haired hottie and grinned, " Damn, he's fine! "

" I don't like him. He's a player. Just look at the way he's looking at us, " Rei huffed.

" He is rather cute, but does seem like there's something dark about him, " Lita remarked, " But not in a bad way, though, "

Bunny approached Dark. With smiled, remembering the warm girl from last night and flew over. Bunny blinked when the ugasi-like animal landed on her shoulder and rubbed his check against hers. She then smiled, rubbing her finger under his chin and turned back to Dark, " So, you are real, "

" Yeah, " Dark grinned, " I'm glad you remembered me, Buns. Buns. I like that. A cute nickname for a cute girl, "

Bunny blushed, not having been called by that pet name by a guy ever since her outer sensei arrived on the scene, " Um…thank you for saving me last night, "

" That's what I live for. Rescuing fair maidens, " Dark winked.

" Um, I hope I don't seem rude and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but just _who_ are you? " Bunny asked in a quiet voice, " You see, it's not every day I meet someone who can grow wings and have this aura of difference from what I'm used to, "

Dark nodded, offering her no hints, but allowing her to go on with her suspicions, as he was curious about her last remark, " Go on, "

Bunny offered him an understanding smile, ' Last night I was attracted to your fight with the blonde young man because I felt a power aura coming from you two. I know what it's like to be different from other people, "

" I guess we both have secrets that we keep from other people, " Dark said with a friendly smirk, looking towards Bunny's friends as he spoke.

Bunny followed his gaze and looked back at him with a small smile, " Actually, my friends and I all have the same secret. " For some reason, the sailor scout of the moon didn't mind hinting to another being who wasn't a sensei, her secret. It was like she knew she could trust him, even if he hadn't saved her life.

" I see. Well, since you've seen mine, show me yours, " Dark dared.

Bunny placed her hand over her crystal and took his hand in hers. Just recently, she had developed the ability to show others images just by touching them and using her crystal. Dark blinked in surprise as Bunny linked her mind to his, showing him her secret. He saw all of her past and present, even a little of her future. Bunny, in return, learned about Dark that was presented to her what was offered and sought nothing more, even learning of Daisuke and his past thus far. Friends, loves, battles, enemies, and heartaches on each side.

// Wow, I've heard of Sailor Moon and now I'm meeting her. How cool. // Daisuke remarked.

' ' Beautiful teenage female warriors in mini skirts? I'd buy the manga. ' ' Dark grinned. (A/N: Couldn't resist.)

// Pervert. // Bunny giggled. // You heard me? //

' Yes, while I'm touching Dark. I've also heard of the famous thief, Dark Mousy, ' Bunny replied.

' ' That's me, ' ' Dark smiled.

' Well, since we know each other's secrets, you can trust me not to tell anyone about yours, Dark, ' Bunny said.

Dark nodded, ' ' And I'll keep yours. ' '

The blonde released his hand, " It was nice to meet you, Dark. Perhaps we'll see each other around. Tell Daisuke to come over and say hi the next time he spots me, "

" Sure, " Dark replied, " And don't let that jerk Mamoru bring you down. Go out and get yourself a real man. I'm always available to make ex's green with envy. " Bunny giggled and set With back onto Dark's head (A/N: Kawaii! ) before she walked back to her friends, waving.

" So who's the hotties? " Mina asked.

" Someone I met while taking a walk the other day, " Bunny replied as the group of sensei went on their way, " Dark's a really nice guy. Funny and cute, too, "

' ' Hey! I just remembered I forgot to ask Buns to introduce me to her friends! Damnit, the opportunity of a lifetime and I, Dark Mousy- the famous lover of all women everywhere, blew it!! ' ' Dark exclaimed, smacking a hand to his forehead. Daisuke only sighed, shaking his head.

" I don't like him, " Rei remarked as they headed towards the Fruit 'N Crown.

" I think Bunny does. She was holding his hand for, like, five minutes. Hope Mamoru doesn't find out, " Mina winked.

Bunny stopped in her tracks at the mention of the young man's man. A few tears shinned in the corners of her eyes. That's right, she hadn't told them yet.

" Bunny? " Ami said, sensing her princess' sudden sadness. 

Bunny quickly smiled to cover the angst in her heart, " I'm sorry. Mamoru's back from Harvard, but we haven't been able to see each other just yet. I know I'm being silly… "

" Naw, it's okay. It has been a while since you two last saw each other and I'd be a little pouty too if my guy and I weren't able to see each other right away, " Lita winked.

" Thanks, " Bunny smiled.

"OMIGOD! It's the Three Lights! " A girl on the street suddenly screamed. The sailor sensei looked up to see Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki dashing away from their loyal fans.

" Star Light? They're here? " Ami said.

" How cool is this? " Mina cheered, every still the groupie. The three boys jumped behind some bushed around the corner, behind the girls as their fans ran past a few seconds later. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood up after the mob was gone.

" Hi, " Taiki smiled at Lita, plucking leaves out his hair, " How's your garden? "

" Seiya? Yaten? Taiki? " You're back? " Rei gapped as the three climbed out of the bushes.

" Sure, " Yaten grinned, " We've come back to our adoring public, "

" Hello, Bunny, " Seiya greeted the fair-haired princess.

" Seiya, " Bunny replied, awed to see him again, but she smiled, ' It's good to see you again, "

The world around them seemed to disappear as they looked in each other's eyes and old ambers of emotions glowed once again. Seiya caught a glimpse of the moon princess' sadness she was trying to hide in her eyes behind the fake happiness and he wondered about it, reaching out to take her hand in his. Whatever it was, she had been able to find it from the others, so it must be really bad. Seiya vowed to find out what was upsetting the young woman he loved. ' Her eyes should be glowing with happiness, not shinning with tears of grief. '

" Hey, you've grown from what I've heard about you, Rini, " Taiki smiled down at the pink haired princess of the future, drawing Seiya and Bunny out of their world.

" Wow, the Three Lights! Mina told me all about how cool and awesome your concerts are. Now I get to go to them! " Rini cheered.

Seiya smiled as he watched Bunny's future daughter chatter with Taiki and Yaten, asking for their autographs and free concerts tickets for her and Hotaru since they were fellow sailor sensei.

" She's very much like you, Buns, " He remarked.

" You think so? " Bunny asked with a motherly pride.

Seiya smiled, " Yes. She's full of energy and makes people around her smile, just like her beautiful mother. " Bunny blushed a she and the fellow scout gazed at each other.

" I hate to break up this touching moment, but all that running from our fans has made me thirsty, " Yaten whined.

" Really? I _thought_ you liked all the attention? " Taiki teased. Yaten scowled at him.

" I know! Let's go to the Fruit 'N Crown! They have awesome drinks, " Mina smiled.

" Sounds good to me, " Taiki grinned.

" Who's buying? " Yaten asked.

                                                                                * - * - *

" I heard Dark Mousy stole the Moca Red Diamond the other day, " a classmate in Daisuke's class whispered to a group of her peers, " And later on he was seen by some night watchman carrying away some girl. "

" Will that pervert ever stop? " Riku scowled. ' Carrying off girls! Pervert! '

" He's not a pervert! " Risa argued. The red head giggled as she entered her own little world, " I hope I run into him today. I wanna show him my new dress. I'm sure he'll ask me out once he sees me in it. "

' ' Cold day in hell first, ' ' Dark replied, waking up from his nap.

// Shut up, // Daisuke frowned, defending her more out of habit.

' ' Dai, why do you stand up for her? She turned you down, man. Give it up. She's a self- centered brat who only cares about what she wants. ' ' 

// Yeah, I forgot. But don't _you_ do that too? // Daisuke retorted.

' ' Hey, I'm just a huge flirt and I don't hurt people thinking I'm better then them. ' '

// … Yeah, I guess you're right, Dark. //

' ' I love it when I am. ' ' The violet haired thief grinned before returning to his nap.

Daisuke blinked after ending his conversation with his other half. He glanced around the room to make sure no one noticed him spacing out like he did when he talked to Dark. The red head noted Satoshi watching him from his desk and tried to concentrate back on his reading with a faint blush over his cheeks. Daisuke wondered if Satoshi only looked at him or even spoke to him because of his some what obsession to finally arrest Dark and not for any other reason? Sometimes Satoshi acted like he cared about what happened to him, but Daisuke wasn't all that sure.

' And why am I even thinking this? I mean, I don't like boys…Do I? ' He pondered to himself, ' I mean, sure Satoshi is cute, for a boy. And he does have a nice smile on those rare occasions. But just because I think he's cute and has a nice smile doesn't mean I like-like him? '

Daisuke looked up, starting a little when he saw that Satoshi was standing before him suddenly and another blush found its way over his cheeks. The ice blue haired boy sure moved quietly.

" H-hai, Hiwatari? " Daisuke asked.

" That girl form the other night, is she okay? " Satoshi asked in a quiet voice.

" Bunny? Yeah, she's fine. Dark took her home, " Daisuke replied, a little surprised that Satoshi was concerned for the girl.

Satoshi nodded, " I'm glad Krad didn't hurt her. She just had the misfortune of walking onto the fight. "

" Well, Dark promised Krad a painful death for trying to kill a bystander, " Daisuke replied. The red head saw the faint flicker of something in his ice blue eyes. Fear? Relief? " But I told him not to since killing Krad would only mean your death, " He added.

" Would that be such a bad thing? " The other boy spoke more to himself.

" Come on. Don't talk that way, Satoshi. You're not a bad person, " Daisuke smiled.

+ I'm glad you think so, Daisuke. + Satoshi thought, but shrugged his shoulders before taking his seat. + I wonder how that girl found Krad and Dark? Usually people would be home asleep during those hours. +

* She's not like normal girls. She knew where to look for us. * Krad spoke up.

+ Krad, don't you _dare_ start here! Leave me alone! +

Krad smiled, * Al right, but only because you're so pretty when you beg like that. *

+ I hate you. + Satoshi thought, frowning and wishing for a way to be free from Krad and even a cold hearted someone like him. He glanced over at Daisuke and gave a regrettable sigh.

TBC.


	2. Part 2.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own a damn thing! Unless I say otherwise. *sighs* Too bad. I wouldn't mind owing Digimon.^-^

**Warnings:** Still the same. Why Sailor Moon Stars manga and not the anime? ' Cause I like Rini, Rei, Uranus, and Neptune better.

' ' ....' ' - Dark's thoughts.

//....// - Daisuke's thoughts.

'....' Everyone else's thoughts.

*...* - Krad's thoughts.

+....+ - Satoshi's thoughts.

Seiya and Bunny stood alone on the Fruit 'N Crown's rooftop. Both seemed to like high places to be alone to think. They sat with their back to the sunset and against the chain link fence. Bunny had told Seiya what she hadn't told anyone else about her one sides break up with Mamoru. The other senshi always made her feel like she could tell him anything. They weren't sailor senshi of the same universe, but Bunny had always felt a connection with Seiya. Just like… 

' No, ' Bunny thought, shaking her head, ' He's nothing like Mamoru. '

" I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Bunny, " Seiya said, " I truly am. I wish I could have been there to prevent you from seeing Mamoru with that other girl. You deserve happiness, Buns. "

" I don't want a fake happiness built on lies, Seiya, " Bunny said, " I want happiness with someone who'll be honest with me. About how they feel, truly feel. "

" I know, " Seiya replied.

He looked at the girl sitting besides him and at her bare finger. Seiya remembered her happy face writing Mamoru a love letter one time, how she'd hold her engagement ring to her heart, her light sapphire eyes filled with love. Seiya would kill to have someone look at him like Bunny had at Mamoru. The senshi remembered their own tender moments together when she had turned to him. Maybe she saw Mamoru in him or as his replacement for the while he was gone and she felt alone. Seiya had been all right with that for a while. For Bunny to turn to him for support because she saw Mamoru in him, but Seiya wasn't Mamoru nor was he to be placed in another's shadow. The time for that had passed. He was someone else. Would Bunny see this and love him anyways? Seiya stood up and walked a little away from the blonde to gather what he wanted to say. Bunny looked up when he turned back to her.

" I-! I'm not Mamoru, Bunny. I'm Seiya Kou of the Star Lights, warrior senshi for Princess Kakyu. A man and a women at the same time and I love you. I have from the moment I caught you in my arms. You, too, reminded me of someone I used to love, but as we got to know each other I saw only Bunny Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, future Neo Queen Serenity, the future Sailor Cosmos, and young woman with flaws and perfections like everyone else. I fell in love with you. I know you loved another, but I didn't care. I loved you anyways and I still do. Now that I may have a possible chance, I… Bunny… "

Seiya shook his head and turned away, " Forget it. I'm being selfish, laying all this on you now that Mamoru's gone. Gomen. "

Bunny stood up and walked over to Seiya. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

" I'm the selfish one, Seiya. Yes, I saw a little of Mamoru in you. I was so lonely with him gone, I… But whatever I felt for you wasn't my feelings for Mamoru. If we'd never had been together and you had come along I think I would have fallen in love with you. You always gave me support and comfort. So warm and open. Helping me be strong, " Bunny said, " My life with Mamoru is gone, Seiya. He's destroyed it. If you still love me, can we give us a chance? "

Seiya turned around and held Bunny close. He smiled at her, his face full of love. " Yes, let's give our future a chance. Our future together. I'm both a man and a woman, Bunny, so I can help carry on the Moon family blood line, " he said, " I'd love to have a child with you. "

Bunny smiled against his chest, hearing his heart beating within. " Rini's still around so she may be _our_ daughter, " she said with a faint flush across her face.

" I'd like that, " Seiya smiled.

" What about your home with the other Sailor Star Lights? Don't you have a princess you've dedicated yourself to? " Bunny asked.

" Fate intertwined our paths together. My princess understands. She was the one who allowed me to return to this universe. I think she saw the red thread between us, " Seiya said, " It doesn't matter. We can and will be together, Bunny. "

Bunny smiled, looking up at her new love, " Call me Buns. "

" Buns, " Seiya smiled and lifted her chin up. Bunny met him halfway into their first real kiss. Yaten and Taiki watched the two new lovers from the stairway entrance. 

" Seems we'll be here awhile, " Yaten said with a smile.

" It's our fate. That two sailor senshi's from different galaxies would join together in love, " Taiki smiled, " Didn't you feel it when we first arrived? That we'd come back? Something drew us all together. "

" Love, " Yaten replied. He gripped Taiki's shoulder, " Come, let's give them some time alone. "

Taiki nodded and the two walked back down the stairs.

                                                                                * - * - *

Bunny skipped home from school the following day never feeling more happier in her entire life.

" I'm glad to see you so chipper, Bunny, " Ami smiled as she walked besides her blonde friend.

" Yeah, " Bunny smiled back. Across the street she spotted a red head and a feeling inside her told her they were Daisuke, Dark's other half. She'd met Dark, now she wanted to meet his other half, the light to Dark.

" Daisuke Niwa! " She called out.

Daisuke looked over when someone called out his name and saw Bunny with one of her friends from the other day. The girl seemed to glow. Whatever had bothered her must be getting better. Guess she was over this Mamoru jerk, Daisuke mused.

" Hi. I've been waiting to meet you, Daisuke, " Bunny smiled as she joined his side on the street with Ami by her side.

" Yeah, me too, but Dark kinda got in the way, " Daisuke replied with a faint flush across his cheeks since an older high school girl was talking to him, knowing that if any of his friends from school saw them they would be so jealous. General Daisuke was shy around girls.

" How is he? " Bunny asked.

" Asleep, " Daisuke replied. Bunny giggled and Ami just looked lost since she had no clue as to why that was funny.

" Who? " The blue haired girl asked.

" Oh! I've been so rude to one of my best friends. Daisuke, this is Ami Mizuno. Ami, this is Daisuke Niwa, " Bunny smiled.

" Hi, " the red head said, offering his hand.

" Nice to meet you, " Ami replied, shaking it. She blinked when she felt a twinge of something different about the boy, but couldn't place it exactly. If Bunny knew this boy then perhaps she had felt it too, but if the blonde wasn't bothered with his presence, then Daisuke Niwa mustn't be an enemy. 

" Ami her is one of CrossRoads' brightest students and she plans on becoming a doctor just like her mom, " Bunny beamed with pride of her smart friend.

" That's cool. Studying to help other people, " Daisuke smiled. Funny, he didn't feel shy like he normally did around girls. Maybe it was because of Bunny. She gave off comfortable and good vibes. A beeping noise came from Ami's wrist waste suddenly, getting everyone's attention before the senshi of Mercury turned it off.

" Gomen, Buns, but I've got to go to my after school prep class, " Ami apologized.

" But we were gonna go for snow cones! You promised the last time this happened, " Bunny pouted, looking too cute.

Ami giggled, " Why not take Daisuke? On me. "

" Oh, that's okay. I don't… "

" Sure! Daisuke, would you like to have a snow cone with me? Ami's treat! " The blonde winked. Daisuke blushed. Share a snow cone with an older, popular girl who was pretty and nice? Was he dreaming?

Dark would be so jealous. " Sure, " Daisuke agreed.

" Well, now that this had been settled, I'll be seeing you around, Buns. Have fun and keep her out of trouble, Daisuke, "Ami grinned, turning to head on her way.

" Hai, " the red head smiled. The two waved as Ami jogged down the street and turned the corner.

Bunny grabbed the red head's hand, " I know the perfect ice cream stand where they have the best flavors! "

Daisuke smiled as the energetic blonde pulled him down the street after her. It was almost like having an older sister. Turning around the corner, Bunny and Daisuke ran into Satoshi. Turning around the corner Bunny and Daisuke ran into Satoshi. The boy was reading a book while walking back to his empty apartment. He looked up and saw Daisuke besides a blonde high school girl, judging by her uniform. Satoshi recognized her as Bunny Tsukino from what he had gathered from Daisuke the other day. He also saw she was holding the red head's hand and felt a flash of jealousy. Dangerous feelings.

Daisuke flushed from running into Hiwatari-kun while holding an older girl's hand when as far as the blue haired boy knew, he had a crush on Riku and he didn't want Satoshi to think he was a player like Dark.

" H-hi, Hiwatari-kun, " Daisuke said.

" Hello, Niwa, " Satoshi replied.

Daisuke licked his sudden dry lips nervously, " Uno… This is Bunny Tsukino. "

" I know, " Satoshi replied, more coldly then usual.

" Bunny, this is Satoshi Hiwatari. We go to same school together, " Daisuke said.

" Nice to meet you, Satoshi, " Bunny smiled warmly, " So, are you two friends? "

" Uh, kind of, " Daisuke replied.

" I really have no need of friends, " Satoshi found himself saying, + I am _not_ jealous that some girl is holding Daisuke-kun's hand. +

Right, a voice that wasn't Krad said to him. That's why you're giving Daisuke the cold shoulder and had to look away at the hurt look on Daisuke's face when you said you two weren't friends.

Bunny's forehead wrinkled for a moment. She had a small notion about Satoshi from Dark's prospective. Still holding Daisuke's hand, Bunny placed her free one over her broach. The red head blinked and gave a little noise of surprise as he felt her link her mind to his. The blonde had such a warm presence, as if she was the embodiment of the Light itself.

' I see. He's the other half of the one who tried to kill me. Krad. Satoshi tries very hard to keep him locked away by denying himself human feelings, ' Bunny said.

/ / Hai. / / Daisuke replied.

Bunny dropped Daisuke's hand, ' How sad. So… deep inside he must really want to be Daisuke's friend. ' A little smile spread over her face, ' It would be innocent enough and they wouldn't be alone so Krad shouldn't show up. '

Satoshi watched whatever interaction that went on between the two. Just who was this girl and who was she to Daisuke? She looked at him with a warm smile. A dangerous smile.

" Daisuke and I are going to have a snow cone. Wanna come? " Bunny asked, but she had a feeling the boy would say no.

" No, " Satoshi replied.

Bunny chuckled, not easily defeated and grabbed the blue haired boy's hand. Satoshi gapped at her boldness. Didn't his cold attitude push her away? It worked for all the others at his school. All accept Daisuke, of course. Her hand was warm. Just like the red head's. Her smile was warm too, but he lacked the warm feeling he felt whenever Daisuke smiled at him.

" I don't take no for an answer. Let's go, " the blonde smiled and once again she grabbed Daisuke's hand.

Daisuke could have laughed at the almost present bewildered look in those ice blue eyes, but the red head noticed that Satoshi hadn't bothered to protest or pull away. Guess her vibes were getting to him as well. Daisuke broke out in a huge grin. As dangerous as this way, he enjoyed it. Satoshi was letting his guard down. Another crack in the ice. Daisuke grinned and ran ahead of Bunny, pulling her forward on her arm for a change.

" Come on! Let's go get those snow cones. I wanna pineapple one, " he said, " And since Satoshi likes red, we'll get him cherry or strawberry! "

Bunny looked back at the blue haired boy. His eyes seemed less cold, if just for this brief moment. A nice dream he would have to wake from. Satoshi felt a flattered embarrassment learning that Daisuke knew he liked red things. Did this mean he actually cared about him? For him? Even with the threat that Krad could take over at any time and hurt the red head? And Daisuke still cared about him? And Bunny? She hardly knew him, but she cared about him too. While others would pity him for his fate, all she cared for was his happiness. Satoshi blinked at the sunray caught on the line of road ahead, the light causing the two smiling faces before him to almost glow surreal. He almost felt like two angels were pulling him free from his prison and into the light. As dangerous as it was, he followed.

Deep inside Krad scowled.

                                                                                * - * - *

Later that same night Bunny knocked on Rini's bedroom door. It was time to tell her future daughter about her break up with Mamoru and how she and Seiya were together now. It could be bad. Bunny knew how much Rini adored Mamoru and loved him as her future father and a friend. But now Mamoru wasn't going to be her daddy anymore.

" Rini? " The blonde called softly, knocking on her bedroom door.

Hotaru answered her instead with a smile, " She's right here. "

' Should I tell Rini in front of Hotaru? I don't want the others to know just yet. Not until I've settled things between Rini and Mamoru, ' Bunny thought. Hotaru saw the look of conflict in her princess' eyes that told the dark haired girl Bunny needed to talk to her future daughter alone.

" Hey, Rini, how about I go make us some tea? " Hotaru asked.

" Sounds good, " Rini smiled, looking up from her teen magazine. Bunny smiled at Hotaru as the girl scampered down the stairs to the kitchen.

" What's up, Bunny? You look like you've got a lot on your mind, " Rini said sitting up.

Bunny nodded, " Rini, I want you to listen to me and don't say a word until I've finished. I know how much you like Mamoru and look forward for him to become your father, but… " Taking a deep breath Bunny continued, sitting down besides her daughter, " A few days ago, on our sixth month engagement anniversary I went over to his apartment in order to surprise him with dinner. I found him with another woman. They were making out. Mamoru had lied to me. All the time he said he was busy with work he was with that girl instead. I know this because I checked with his work place. "

Rini blinked, looking a little concerned.

" I should also tell you that Seiya and I are now involved with each other. When Sailor Galaxia had captured Mamoru, I developed feelings for Seiya. Like the one's I had for Mamoru, but nothing ever serious became of them when Mamoru returned. I did tell Mamoru about it so I could be honest with him because he said he always trustiest me. Now that Mamoru went behind my back I- "

" I already know, Bunny, " Rini interrupted. 

Bunny blinked in surprise, " You do? How? "

Rini gave her an understanding smile, " See, when I went back home after our battle with Sailor Galaxia and Chaos, I found Seiya as my father instead. Mother explained how events changed once she and Mamoru broke up when he betrayed her. At first I couldn't believe it because of everything you and Mamoru went through with each other to stay together. I'm just sorry he gave into temptation. "

" That's what Luna said, " Bunny remarked, " S-so you're okay? I know how much Mamoru means to you. "

Rini shook her head, " He lied to my mother, to you. He used you. That's not the sort of person I want as my father, Bunny. "

The sailor senshi of the moon smiled, pulling her daughter into her arms, " I'm just glad you don't hate me, Rini. "

" Why should I hate you for wanting happiness? A good marriage? That's what I want with Helios, " Rini said, hugging Bunny and blushed at the slip of her tongue. She looked up at Bunny, " Do you suppose my going back to the past that first time changed the future? "

" There's always that chance, but we cannot be certain for sure. Fate also played a hand. Mamoru might of have cheated on Bunny without you coming back to the past, " Hotaru said from the stairway. Both moon senshis looked up. The dark haired girl gave them a sheepish smile, " Sorry, but the tea was ready and I didn't want to interrupt. "

" That's okay, Hotaru, but promise me you won't tell the others until I've dealt with Mamoru first, " Bunny requested.

" Sure, " Hotaru smiled, handing her friends their cups of tea, " But we better make sure Haruka doesn't hunt down Mamoru after she hears what he did. " The three girls laughed.

" Who do you think would win? " Rini asked.

" I'd say Haruka. Nothing's more scarier then a pissed off Sailor Uranus, " Hotaru giggled.

In her apartment Haruka Tenoh sneezed. 

" Bless you, " Michiru grinned from her perch on the couch. 

" I've been doing that a lot today, " Haruka said, rubbing her nose.

" Someone must be talking about you, " Michiru smiled.

                                                                                * - * - *   

A swift wind flew up along the glass business building along the smooth glass walls now black from the night's sky. Dark was perched like a leopard ready to strike as he overlooked the city from his high perch. The wind played with his wild violet hair and midnight wings. With flapped besides him.

" Whatta view, " Dark smiled, enjoying the calm before the storm. The thief was glad Daisuke had never been afraid of heights, otherwise he'd be freaking right now and that was a distraction he didn't need.

Tonight's target was a small valuable portrait that was small enough to fit into a backpack, but because of its rarity, it was worth quite a deal of money. Besides that, it was one of the few pieces of art painted by the Hiwatari family that was outside a museum. It's present owner had had it long enough and Dark would be very happy to lift the burden off it's poor owner's shoulders. Once Dark was done they'd no longer have to worry about it getting stolen anymore. In a way, Dark was doing them a favor, really, he mused. He'd just show them how poor their expensive alarm system was and where they could stand some improvement. Spreading his wings Dark flew up to the roof. Un-forming his wings, he drew out his lock pickers and proceeded to unlock the roof door.

/ / Here we go again. / / Daisuke commented.

' ' Quiet you. ' ' Dark scowled. Daisuke stuck out his tongue. He knew the older teen was still mad about his date with a gorgeous girl when _he_ was the playboy of the two. ' ' Whatta ego. ' ' 

With followed close behind Dark as the young man snuck through the laser beams using mirrors set at angles. Really, what kind of challenge was this? All this money and the old man couldn't afford a better system? Not even any hidden alarms. Didn't he know that Dark Mousy was in town? It was in the papers. The great thief felt insulted, but then he smiled.

' ' This'll teach the old man not to over look Dark Mousy, ' ' Dark smiled.

Once he got inside the rich man's pent house, Dark recalled the place's floor plans from his sharp memory. Thirty-six paces to the left would take him into the study where the portrait was hanging on the wall besides the rich man's desk. Slowly opening the door after checking for any locks with alarms, Dark clicked on his flashlight and beamed it up at his prize.

' ' Ha! Come to Papa! ' ' Dark grinned. Unzipping his bag, Dark reached up and unhooked the portrait from the wall. He saw a tiny blinking red light on the hook and had to smile. ' ' Clever, old man. I say I've got about eight minutes and twenty-six seconds to get to the roof before the cops arrive. ' '

/ / Then let's get going! / /

' ' At least it wasn't a waste of effort,  ' ' Dark smiled and quickly left the study since it didn't have any windows. Turning around, a flashlight blinded him. For a moment Dark felt a spark of adrenaline. If that was the old man, now things would get even more challenging and Dark loved a challenge.

/ / We're dead! / /

The beam lowered and Dark found a teenage girl about sixteen with red hair pulled into a braid standing in the hallway with him.

" Oh, it's you, " she said in a hushed voice, " The famous Dark Mousy. "

Dark smiled, " Indeed I am. "

" Well, I better get back to bed before the cops comes and wake up my father, " she replied.

Dark blinked, " You mean you don't care I'm robbing him? "

The girl snickered, " Hell, the man has so much money and just sits on it so of course I don't care. I'll even cut the alarm off so you can steal him blind if you want. He's insured. "

Dark grinned, " No, no, I've got what I've come for, but thank you anyway. "

The red head gave a little yawn behind her hand, " Well, okay then. It was cool to meet you. Night. "

Dark quickly grabbed her arm, turned her about, and placed a kiss on the surprised girl's lips. Daisuke didn't even bother with a protest. This again. With just hovered there as Dark pulled back.

" Hmmm, I see that that part of the rumors are true as well, " the red head smiled, " You _are_ a good kisser. "

Dark smiled, his male ego up another ten points and bid the girl a good night before he left the glass penthouse with for minutes and fifteen seconds to spare.

" Ah, I love my job, " Dark smiled.

/ / I'm glad someone does. / / 

" Jealous? " Dark asked.

/ / Couldn't care less. / /

' ' Admit it. You hate it when I get all the girls. ' '

/ / No, I don't. / /

' ' Liar. ' '

/ / I am not! / / Daisuke protested. Dark only laughed as he baited the red head on the way home.

" Dark Mousy! "

" Krad! " The violet haired bishounen scowled, looking around himself for his foe. He still owed him for Bunny.

" I have a message for your Wing Master, Dark. A certain friend of his has been getting too friendly with Satoshi. Even worse, she's allowed the two boys become even more intimate towards each other for my liking. Satoshi is mine alone and anyone who stands in my way will pay, " Krad's voice called out.

" You stay away from Bunny! She's got nothing to do with us! " Dark growled.

" It seems Fate has decided otherwise. Fate has led her path to die by my hands and I won't let Fate to go by without playing along to its game, " Krad snickered.

" You twisted bastard! I swear I'd kill you if there were someway to do it without hurting that kid Satoshi, Krad! " Dark snarled.

Krad only laughed, " Do you really think you can protect her from me forever? Or the Wing Master for that matter? It's only a matter of time before they both die by my hands. I'm sad to say that once the boy dies, you'll go with him, but on the other hand, Satoshi will be mine alone. "

" Krad! " Dark roared as the blonde's laughter drifted away like leaves in the wind.

                                                                                * - * - *

Bunny snapped out of her sleep and looked over her shoulder. Outside her window she saw Dark standing guard, sitting in the tree. He looked serious, his eyes a dark indigo. Bunny pushed open her window to sit on the ledge, careful not to wake Luna.

" What's the matter? " She asked.

" I know about Krad, right? "Dark asked. Bunny nodded, " Well, what you don't know is he's obsessed with Satoshi. He wants to own the boy like an object. He'll destroy anything or anyone who stands in his way of getting that to happen. He plans to kill Daisuke and now you because of your afternoon with them. He thinks you're trying to get the two together. "

" I was, "Bunny admitted, "But as friends. Nothing more, Dark. I thought it was innocent enough. "

" Even as friends. Krad's insane. Be on our guard, Buns, " Dark said.

Bunny nodded, " So, you're watching over me tonight? "

" Hai. Krad doesn't like to show himself during the day. He's like a night predator, " Dark said.

Bunny rested her hands over her heart and moon broach. She never took it off anymore. It was too much a part of her now. " I wish I could help Satoshi. Free him of Krad, " she murmured.

" It would take a miracle, " Dark said.

' A miracle, ' Bunny repeated. She looked at her hands, " Neo Queen Serenity, my future self, made miracles happen with the holy grail. I'd gladly give up my powers to free Satoshi. "

Dark blinked, " You would? But you hardly know the boy. "

" But I've known what it's like to be trapped. I've always had my friends' support and love to help me out. What does Satoshi have? A lonely world where he was told her must shut away his heart to prevent Krad's releash. The boy is kinder then he lets on. He doesn't want to harm Daisuke at he cost of never capturing you, " Bunny said.

" Never saw it that way. But then, I never bothered to look. I don't have your prospective, Buns, " Dark said. He gave her a smile, " You try to find the good in everyone. Do you see any in Krad? "

" I don't know him. I've never looked into his eyes or felt his emotions like I have with others, " Bunny replied.

" Well, after a thousand years, he hasn't changed much. He's still out to capture me, but since we're pretty much evened out, I don't think it'll ever happen, " Dark said.

" Oh, I don't think he'll _ever_ capture you, Dark. You have something more that he doesn't. Something that gives you power above him, " Bunny said.

" What's that? " Dark asked.

" Daisuke. His support and friendship give you more power and strength then you realize and vis versa, " Bunny smiled, " He is your light that welcomes your darkness and someday light and dark will be one. "

Dark blinked. What did she mean by that? Bunny only smiled and climbed back into her room leaving the window open a crack she went back to bed as Dark pondered over what the blonde had said to him.

                                                                                * - * - *                        

Bunny took a deep breath as she stood outside the small café where she had asked Mamoru to met her. Seiya and Yaten had escorted her for support and in case things got ugly.

Seiya placed a gentle kiss on her check and cupped it, " Remember, we'll be right here if you need us. " Yaten agreed with a wink behind his dark sunglasses the two were each wearing for a disguise. 

" Thanks, " Bunny smiled and walked in. She covered her left hand under her right as she searched for Mamoru.

Finding him sitting in a booth by the window, he looked up and smiled at her. Was that a real smile that indicated he was happy to see her or a face put-up-with-her smile? He rose to greet her and when Mamoru tried to kiss her, Bunny sat down across from him quickly keeping her hands in her lap. Frowning ever so slightly, Mamoru sat down just as the waitress came over to their table.

" I ordered you some cocoa, Bun, " Mamoru smiled, " The café special since you like it so much. "

If this had been a date six months ago Bunny would have felt joy rather then butterflies mixed with anger. " Thank you, Mamoru, " she replied softly.

" Bunny, you okay? You seem quiet. Is it because we haven't had a chance to get together recently? Look, I'm really sorry, but with work and all- "

" Mamoru, " Bunny said, looking up at him. Her cocoa remained untouched with the whip crème melting into the brew. She took a small breath, " I came over to your apartment a few days ago and saw you with another girl, making out with her. Whatever excuses you have for going behind my back, save them. Since you don't seem to be happy with me, concider us no longer. I'd give you back the ring if I hadn't thrown it into the river. I haven't told the others about our break up just yet, but I will in time. Goodbye, Mamoru, I hope you'll be happy. "

With that, Bunny stood up and turned to walk away.

" Bun! " Mamoru cried out and grabbed her hand. She turned back to look at him, " Listen to me! That girl was just a fluke! I love you! I really do! "

" Then why did you betray me? I've always been open with you, Mamoru. No, it's over. We have no future together anymore, " Bunny said.

" But-! "

" I'd advise you to take your hand off her, " Seiya said grabbing Mamoru's wrist.

" You! " Mamoru hissed, " I should have known you'd be back here the very second you learned we were having a fight. "

" You call sneaking behind Buns' back having a fight? That's really funny, Shields, " Seiya scowled, " Now get your hands off my fiancé before I remove it and not too nicely."

" Your fiancé? ! " Mamoru cried. Other customers were looking at the three by now.

" Seiya, let's go. People are staring, " Bunny said, clutching the senshi's arm.

Seiya nodded, " You're right. Buns, this isn't worth making a scene in public over. "

" You call her Buns one more time and I'll knock out your perfect teeth, Mr. Crossdresser! " Mamoru spat.

Seiya smirked since he was wearing a very many attire, " Who's a cross dresser? "

" Bunny, how could you?! " Mamoru yelled, turning to the girl.

"A part of me has always loved Seiya. Even after he left. Now I've been able to let my love for him grow because I know he'll never hurt me the way you did, " Bunny said.

Yaten clamped a hand on Seiya's shoulder, " Let's go, There's no explaining anything to him now. He won't understand. "

Seiya nodded and tucked Bunny's arm in his, holding her hand. The three left Mamoru standing alone in the café.

" Serenity! "

Bunny bit her lip with a tear in her eye. God, he sounded so hurt and desperate. Seiya only held her closer and led her out the door. He wrapped an arm around his fiancé and kissed her tears away.

" It'll be okay now. The worst it over, " he murmured in her hair. Bunny nodded.

' My ring can wait for tomorrow. ' Seiya thought. He hopped she would love the star shaped ring he'd bought her. It was a moonstone with tiny sapphires between each point of the star set in silver.

                                                                                * - * - *


	3. Part 3.

**Disclaimers:** You know the drill by now.

**Warnings:** Yaoi still.

" I wonder why Bunny asked us to met at Rei's? " Ami asked her friends as she, Lita, and Mina walked up the Hino Temple steps. It was a pleasant day with mild weather as one could want. Lita shrugged as they arrived at the top of the steps. Sitting around the step to the temple's bell, the inner senshi met up with the outer senshi.

" And the one who called us here is late, " Haruka grumbled. Michiru giggled at the tall blonde.

" Sorry I'm late! " Bunny called, rushing up towards her friends with Seiya at her side, arm in arm. Haruka raised an eyebrow at this. Behind the two Taiki and Yaten followed.

" Someone gonna tell us what's this all about? " Rei asked as her two crows perched on either hand picked at the offered corn of their mistress.

Bunny, crossed between excitement and worry, took a deep breath and sat on a temple statue display that wasn't being used at the moment. Seiya stood close besides her. A little too close for Haruka's liking since this fellow senshi knew the princess was engaged to the prince.

" Almost five days ago I went to Mamoru's apartment to surprise him with dinner since he had been so busy with work after coming home for vacation. I found him with another girl, " Bunny said slowly, but surely. Her friends', expect those who knew, mouths dropped open in shock.

" Princess… are you sure? " Haruka asked, jumping up.

Bunny looked up at her senshi and nodded. A melancholy smile spread over her face, " And the funny thing is, I don't get sad anymore when I say that now. "

" Buns, that's awful! I can't believe… " Mina shook her head.

" This just proves that all men are evil, " Rei frowned.

" They are not! Don't judge the entire male gender on a few bad ones, " Bunny declared.

Haruka clutched a fist, feeling her body tremble. After all her dear princess had done and gone through just so those two could be together. After all the battles and hear ache they _all_ went through. How _dare_ he cast aside Bunny for some two bit hussy! 

" He'll pay! " Haruka hissed. She looked up when Bunny placed a hand over hers, " Princess? "

" Haruka, it's not worth it. Yes, it broke my heart, but I'm fine now. Really, I am. So please don't go and do something you don't need to do. I've already taken care of Mamoru in my own way, " Bunny said.

" I know what you're feeling, Haruka, " Mina said, walking up to the tall blonde, " I want to beat him senseless, but if we lay a hand on another in such a manor, we'll be making a mockery of what we stand for as Sailor Senshi. "

" As Sailor Senshi it's our duty to protect our princess! Why is it we can't avenge her as well? " Haruka demanded.

" Because if you did that, avenging me by hurting another, it would break my heart, " Bunny replied.

Haruka looked down at her princess and suddenly hugged her. " God, I'm sorry, Buns. I'm so sorry, " she whispered. Bunny nodded and hugged her back.

" Wait! If Bunny and Mamoru no longer get married then how can Rini still exist? " Ami asked.

" I was just going to get to that, " Bunny replied. She pulled herself away from Haruka's warm and protective grasp, heading over to Seiya. He smiled, held her hand in his, and kissed it.

" I see, " Michiru smiled and winked, " So, you two have rekindled an old flame? "

" Well… " Bunny blushed, " I always did have feelings for Seiya and now with Mamoru out of my life, we've decided to give us a chance. Is that going to be okay with you guys? It'll mean that Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten will be here awhile. "

Her friends laughed and hugged their princess and friend.

" As long as you're happy and the love is true, " Mina spoke for all of them. She winked, " I'm so jealous! You've got a Three Lights boyfriend! "

" I thought you said you didn't need men? " Yaten teased the blonde.

" Rei said that. I mean, if Seiya can get together with our princess, what's to stop me from getting myself a guy? If I've got enough love and devotion for all my friends, what's to stop me from feeling that way to another? " Mina said. She looked away and added softly to herself, " Why shouldn't I also have some passionate love? I'm Sailor Venus, princess of the planet Venus, dammit! "

Yaten, over hearing, gave her an apologetic smile, " Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. "

Mina shrugged her shoulders and spread, almost forcing, a smile over her face as she turned back to the others asking Bunny and Seiya if they've gone on a first date or anything.

" I want all the juicy details! " She announced.

' You hid yourself so well from the others what you feel inside, but now and then you let yourself slip. ' Yaten thought, ' the princess of Venus searching for love. Cursed to never find it? Is that what you think? "

Reaching into his pocket Yaten pulled out over a dozen free concert tickets and slipped them under the pretty blonde's nose. Her eyes crossed for a moment before she took a step back and saw what they were. Grabbing them Mina leaped into the air letting out a shrill of excitement.

" Three Lights' concert tickets! Yaten, I love you! " Mina cried and planted a big, wet kiss on him before she pulled away and began to pass them out. Yaten flushed and saw Seiya and Taiki watching him from the corner of his eyes. His face grew hotter as they gave him a questionable, but amused smile and he tried to shrug it off.

" Mina, stop screaming! My ears! " Artemis wailed.

" But they're tickets to their first Return to Tokyo concert! " Mina protested, " Hey, I've got one left over… "

" May I have it? I want to ask Daisuke to come with us, " Bunny said.

" Who's he? " Mina asked, handing over the last one.

" He's friend of mine. He's a year younger then us and very sweet. Like a kid brother you'd always wanted, " Ami replied, " He's adorable. "

" Don't even think it, Mina, " Lita added.

" What? " Mina asked and declared with a hand to her heart and the other on her hip, " It's not my _intention_ to _date_ a boy who's _younger_ then myself. And if he's like the younger brother I've always wanted, that'll make it _way_ to creepy. "

" What a drama queen, " Yaten said, but amused.

" Are you trying to get on my black list, there, pretty boy? " Mina said, trying to scowl.

" Oh, heaven help me if I did! " Yaten declared just as dramatic, " Someone save me! I've got a pissed off goddess of love on my back! "

" Yeah, and I ain't pretty when I'm mad, " Mina glared with a smirk.

" Who says you're pretty when you're not? " Yaten teased.

Mina tossed her hair over her shoulder and replied, " Prettier then you. "

" I think Yaten is starting to like Mina, " Seiya whispered to Taiki.

" Why do you say that? " Taiki asked.

" Because he only picks on someone like that when he likes them, " the brunette winked with a knowing look.

Taiki chuckled, " That's just what Venus needs. "

                                                                                * - * - * 

Bunny walked up to Niwa residence and knocked on the front door. Emiko Niwa opened it and greeted the girl with a smile.

" Yes? " She asked.

" Is Daisuke home? I'm Bunny Tsukino, friends, " the blonde smiled with a bow.

Emiko opened the door all the way and clasped her hands together, " Hai! I've heard all about you from Daisuke-chan! Come on in! " 

" Thanks, " Bunny said and followed the woman inside.

A tall man resembling Daisuke, only older, stepped out from the kitchen whipping his hands on a towel. " Who is it? " He asked.

" A friend of Daisuke's, Kosuke. Her name is Bunny Tsukino. Isn't she cute? I never knew our son was getting himself involved with an older woman. How precious! " Emiko chirped. 

Bunny sweat dropped, waving her hands, " No, no, that's not it! We're just friends. I'm already engaged to someone else. "

" Forgive my wife, " Kosuke said, " She sometimes gets a little too excited. Daisuke's up in his room. "

" Thanks, " Bunny smiled and climbed up the stairs. Seeing how there were only three bedrooms, Bunny tried the one down the hall.

" Who is it? " Daisuke called from within.

Bunny pushed open the door and peeked in, " Just me. May I come in? "

" H-hai, " the red head flushed.

' ' Dai, there's a girl in your room. Don't miss this opportunity! ' ' 

/ / Shut up! This is Bunny you're talking about! / /  Dark chuckled, having baited Daisuke again.

" Is he giving you a hard time again? " Bunny asked, recognizing the signs that Daisuke was talking to Dark. With woke up from his nap on Daisuke's bed and flew over to the girl. She smiled and cuddled the ugasi-like creature in her lap. He purred in happy bliss.

" Hai. He's a pain when he wants to be, " Daisuke said as Bunny sat down on the floor besides him, " So what's up? "

" A friend of mine gave me an extra Three Lights Return to Tokyo concert ticket. Want to go with my friends and I? " Bunny asked.

' ' The hotties? Daisuke, say YES! ' ' Daisuke choose to ignore him for the moment.

" For sure? I love those guys! " The red head beamed. Bunny handed him the ticket, " Thanks, Buns. "

" Sure. I enjoy your company. It's like having a second little brother, " she smiled, " I've told my friends all about you and they can't wait to meet you. "

" Would you be able to get another? " Daisuke asked.

" I think so. Maybe. Why? " Bunny asked and a thought came to her, " You want to give it to Satoshi? "

" Uno… yeah. He doesn't really do much for fun and I thought maybe… "

' ' That's almost asking for trouble, Dai. Remember what Krad promised? If Satoshi goes and he sees Bunny, you can bet Krad will appear and try to kill her. You too. ' ' Dark said.

Daisuke felt a little disappointed, " But… "

" If Dark's worried about me if Satoshi goes to the concert, he doesn't have to be. My friends will be with me and we're not Sailor Senshis for nothing, " Bunny said, " I'll be okay. I've faced merciless foes before in my battles. "

She blinked as in a flash of dark light, Dark appeared. " Yeah, but you haven't faced him like I have, " he said.

" Dark, you've seen the battles I've gone through when I showed you my secret. You don't have to worry about me or think you need to protect me; I have my friends and myself to do that. You worry about protecting yourself and Daisuke, okay? " Bunny said.

" Alright, " Dark said and vanished in a burst of white light.

" It's kinda cool how you two transform like that, " Bunny grinned.

I suppose, but I'm used to it, " the red head said. He noticed the ring on the blonde's finger, " That's pretty. "

Bunny smiled, holding up her new engagement ring. A moonstone in the shape of a star with tiny sapphires between each point set in silver.

" Yeah, Seiya gave it to me last night after I was able to tell my friends about my break up with Mamoru. Only this time I won't be throwing away this ring, " Bunny smiled and held her hand up to her heart, " 'Cause I can feel it inside. I may not be married to Seiya just yet, but our souls have been the moment we exchanged our love for each other. "

" I don't think I've ever met anyone so romantic or mature as you, Bunny, " Daisuke said, " Expect for Satoshi, but he's a different kind of mature and if far from being romantic. "

' ' Hey, I'm mature and romantic! ' '

/ / Prove it, playboy. / /

" Oh, I'm not that mature, " Bunny giggled with a wink. She looked at her watch, " Oh, I better go. I've got to pick up Rini from Hotaru's before it gets too late. Otherwise she'll have to sleepover and I've already been stuck with her chores twice this week. " She thought for a moment and added, " Hey, why don't you come have dinner with us? "

" I'll have to ask my mom first, but I'd love to, " Daisuke replied.

" Sure. This'll be great. I know Rini will love to meet you and I'm sure Sammy will too, " Bunny said, standing up. With took his perch on the boy's shoulder and the blonde thought that looked so cute. She hopped Luna and Diana would get alone with With, but they should since With was so sweet and nice.

" What's it like having your kid from the future come and visit you? " Daisuke asked as they headed down the hall and stairs.

" Oh, I'm used to it. It was confusing at first, but not anymore, " Bunny chuckled, " I enjoy having her around and it gets a little quiet with her gone. "

Emiko and Kosuke had no problems with letting their son have dinner at Bunny's since his mother was convince still that Bunny was Daisuke's new, older girlfriend. Kosuke shook his head and was grateful his son took after him. So wasn't Dark.

Stopping at the house where the outer Senshi lived, Bunny picked up Rini and introduced Daisuke to her future daughter. The others would have to meet him at the concert since they hadn't been able to the door. Just Hotaru, who thought Daisuke was rather cute and nice. She also saw a similarity between Daisuke and Bunny.

" Oh, what a cute ugasi! " Rini squealed when she saw With, " What's his name? "

" With, " Daisuke replied as he petted his kawaii little friend who was eating up all the attention.

" May I hold him? " Rini asked. The red head nodded and placed With in the girl's arms. She smiled, holding him under her chin and cooed, " Oo, he's as soft as my kitten, Diana. "

" And she's seems to like you and Bunny, " Daisuke smiled.

" Rini, Diana's gonna get jealous, " Bunny teased her daughter.

" Oh, she'll get over it when she sees this cute little face. I'm sure they'll become friends, " the pink haired girl smiled.

' ' Why is it that girls go gaga over rodents like him? ' ' 

/ / I ask myself that when girls go nuts over you. / / Daisuke teased.

' ' Ouch. ' '

                                                                                * - * - *

" Aw, come on, Mina! Don't walk away all mad! "

Satoshi glanced up from his book and spotted ahead a scowling high school girl in a very familiar uniform with long blonde hair storming out form the Fruit 'N Crown. She turned around to glare at the snow haired teenage boy following her. He had a bizarre choice in hairstyling, but it looked familiar to Satoshi just the same. He didn't remember from where, thought.

" ' Don't walk away mad? ' How else am I suppose to feel when someone tells me that wearing three different colored bows with a uniform looks tacky?! " She snapped, " Excuse me, _Mr. I Was_ _A Model So I Think I Know All About Fashion and Others Don't! _"

Something of a smile twitched in the corner of Satoshi's mouth. Mainly because the blonde reminded him of certain red head when he got mad and flustered like that.

* And whom do you think you're thinking about? You think you're good enough for the Wing Master? Why would he want someone like you? I'm the only one who does. Only I can give you what you need, Satoshi. *

Satoshi ignored Krad by focusing on the two in front of him.

" I said that most people who wear a uniform with three different colored bow look tacky, but on you it looks cute, " the boy said.

" That's _not_ what you said a few moments ago to Taiki, Lita, and Michiru! " The blonde scowled a little.

Taiki? That was the same first name of a popular pop singer, Taiki Lights. Satoshi walked closer and then recognized the boy. It was Yaten Lights. A classmate had brought over her poster of the three boys and all the girls had made such a fuss over them all day yesterday. The young genius also remembered that somehow Daisuke had gotten himself a ticket to their sold out concert. So Daisuke liked pop? Risa had tried to sweet talk him into getting her a ticket and Satoshi just wanted to walk over and pull out the girl's hair by the roots. He was getting sick and tried off Risa selfishness and if she thought she would use Daisuke because the boy had had feelings for her, but she didn't care for him because he was too ordinary (here Satoshi laughed since Daisuke was really anything, but ordinary) then that little bitch had another thing coming.

" Gomen, Risa, but I can't, " Daisuke had replied.

That response had pleased Satoshi greatly and he had smiled to himself at the girl's scowled. Serves her right. However, having Daisuke refuse her, Risa got pissed and called him a liar until the red head smugly, from being around Dark for so long, removed his ticket and waved it under her nose. That shut her up good and Risa didn't show her face from out of behind her book after the class finished laughing at her. Not even Rika had any sympathy for the girl.

" But how did you get it? " Rika had asked after Daisuke tucked it away.

Because he didn't want to be pushed into getting any more free tickets since he knew the girl engaged to Seiya Lights, Daisuke just said he was in the right place at the right time.

" But I only tease my closest and dearest friends, Mina. You should feel honored, " Yaten teased, snapping Satoshi from his thoughts.

" Should I? " Mina replied with her nose in the air. Yaten sweat dropped. Guess he'd have to butte her up to forgive him.

" I'll buy you a milkshake as a way to show you how sorry I am, " he bribed. 

A smile spread over Mina's face. Yaten Lights buying _her_ a milkshake? How cool was that? Wow, maybe she should let him tease her more, get mad at him, and have him buy her sweets to make up for it more often.

Ah, the female mind games. Not even Satoshi understood the craftiness of a woman, but he had respect for it.

" Okay, but I'm ordering the most expensive one on the menu! " She declared.

" Oh, no, I'll be out 350 yen, " Yaten snickered.

An evil grin that even made Satoshi smile, if just a hint, spread over Mina's face. Yaten sweat dropped again.

"Better make that a triple for the rest of our friends, " Mina added and rushed inside to make the order.

" Hey! " Yaten protested and followed after her in an attempt to stop her. 

Oh, yes, those two were perfect for each other, Satoshi mused. Something slipped from the snow haired boy's pocket as he rushed inside and fell two the ground. Satoshi bent down and found himself in the possession of a Three Lights' Return to Tokyo ticket.

" I wish I had been able to get you one, Satoshi, " the blue haired boy remembered Daisuke saying to him later in study hall.

" Why? "

Daisuke had flushed, " Uno… Well, I've heard you kinda like techno music and you don't seem to do anything for fun, really. "

+ If I do keep this I might be able to see Daisuke at the concert. Front row. Do I dare? +

There was no reply from Krad or any sort of response. Satoshi dared to hope Krad wouldn't try anything surrounded by all those people. It was foolish to think so and maybe Krad got a kick out of his grasp of hope, but Satoshi tucked the ticket away in his pocket. + Is it so bad to be a little selfish? +

                                                                                * - * - *

At the concert the entire Sailor Senshi and Daisuke sat in the front row, hiding their talking cats and With. All around them fan screamed for their pop idols.

" Isn't this fun? " Bunny asked Daisuke as they cheered. The red head nodded.

' ' Huh. The only time I like screaming girls is when they scream for me. ' ' (It's not what you think, hentias!)

/ / Can't you let me enjoy myself without having to listen to you complain? / / 

" Hey, isn't that Satoshi? " Bunny asked, grabbing Daisuke's shoulder and pointing to her right. Daisuke looked over her shoulder and saw the familiar blue haired classmate watching the Three Lights. How did he get a ticket? Satoshi suddenly turned and the two boys stared at each other. Daisuke smiled and waved.

" Having fun? " He mouthed.

" Well, I can stand all the screaming enough to enjoy the music if that's what you mean, " Satoshi mouthed back.

Daisuke laughed and asked, " Come sit with us? " Satoshi shook his head.

" Why not? "

" You're safer this way. "

Daisuke looked away feeling sad. It wasn't fair. He liked Satoshi. The boy was nice even if he wanted to capture Dark. How could anyone not be truly good inside if Satoshi wanted to protect him from Krad? Fate wasn't fair. Bunny watched the on-goings between the two and remembered what she had said to Dark. She'd use the Holy Grail to free Satoshi if she had the power to. Could she? If she gathered all the power of the sailor senshi as one again would it be enough? 

' I still feel the same. They liked each other so much. I can see it in their eyes. Satoshi needs Daisuke. He's truly the only one who cares about the boy, ' Bunny thought. She looked up at Seiya, into his eyes with tears shinning in them and he seemed to understand.

/ / Why is she crying? / / Daisuke thought. / / The song's a love song. / / 

He turned his attention back to the Three Lights. They were about to sing one of his favorite songs from their first album. It was also Satoshi's favorite. 

' ' Reminds you of Satoshi? ' ' Dark asked.

Daisuke blushed, / / Yeah. / /

Deep inside he knew he wasn't in love with Risa or Rika. Daisuke knew he loved another and probably always did. Perhaps it was time to admit it to himself that the one he loved was the one who tried to protect him at the cost of his own happiness, even from the day he had been born.

The red head felt a familiar sensation run through his body, " Uh-oh. "

 " What's wrong? " Bunny asked and in a flash of black light, Dark appeared. She blinked, somewhat confused, " What just happened? "

Dark cast her a smirk and draped an arm on the back of Bunny's chair, " It's something that happens when Daisuke thinks about the person he loves. He just admitted it to himself about his real feelings towards Satoshi. "

" Oh, " Bunny said, ' I had no idea his feelings were that deep. Poor Daisuke and Satoshi. '

" Hey, what happened to Daisuke? Who's this guy? " Lita asked, turning her attention to the new comer in Daisuke's chair.

" Relax, I'm just keeping Daisuke's seat warm 'til he gets back, " Dark grinned, " So, what's your name, gorgeous? "

" Buns, look out! " Seiya cried out and pulled the girl out of her seat and onto the stage. Dark shielded Lita with his quick reflexes as the energy attack reduced the seat next to him to nothing. Fans in the first three rows burst into screams of horror and rushed out of the seats. Seiya looked at his love, " Are you okay? "

Yaten, Taiki, and the rest of the senshi gathered around their princess looking for the one who attacked her as everyone else ran out from the concert hall.

" What the hell is going on?! " Haruka asked.

" Krad, " Dark answered as he glared at his enemy.

" Someone want to tell e what's going on? " Haruka asked.

" That one could have cost you, Dark. Getting careless around a pretty face? " Krad mocked as Bunny quickly explained about Krad and Dark to her friends and the Star Lights. 

" Well, that explains a few things, " Mina remarked, glancing over at the two young men as they faced off.

Dark gave his foe a hateful smile, " Yeah, you're right and I hate it when you are. "

" You'll hate me even more when I kill you, " Krad laughed.

" STOP! " Bunny cried out and stepped forward.

" You! You're that girl form before who's trying to steal my Satoshi from me! " The blonde scowled.

" Satoshi doesn't belong to you, Krad! He belongs with the person who loves him. Who doesn't treat him like some object, " Bunny declared.

+ Daisuke really does love me? + Satoshi thought, + But why would he want to love a cold, heartless person like me? +

" I don't care what you say! I can make Satoshi mine. Especially when I kill all of those who oppose me. Starting with you, little girl! " Krad snared, raising a palm towards her as energy gathered for an attack, " You don't know who you're dealing with. "

" Silver Moon Crystal Power Make Up! "

Krad stepped back as Bunny transformed herself into Eternal Sailor Moon. He'd heard of her. A powerful warrior said to be protected by the power of the moon. The ancient blonde recalled hearing legends of a moon kingdom from long ago and something called the silver imperial crystal.

" Bunny, this isn't your fight. It's between Krad and I, " Dark said.

" I know, but he's attacked me, making me involved with this fight. It seems one cannot stop Fate. You knew one day I may have had to face Krad from the moment I saw him, " Eternal Sailor Moon said.

" Everyone, transform and help Eternal Sailor Moon! " Mina called out.

Eternal Sailor Moon held up her hand, " No, guys, I can't risk hurting Satoshi. He and Krad share the same body. If one dies, so does the other. "

" But is we don't do something to help, he'll kill you. He's not like us or any of our previous enemies who've had star power, " Haruka said.

 " I know. Krad gets his power from the darkness, " Eternal Sailor Moon said, " But I'm ready to give it a try. I will set Satoshi free. "

" I'm afraid even you don't have that sort of power, Eternal Sailor Moon. I've been in this boy's family's bloodline since ancient times, " Krad said.

" What could have happened to you to make you this cruel? " Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

" I'd worry about yourself, little girl! " Krad scowled and blasted an energy attack at her. Eternal Sailor Moon and Dark leaped away as the energy tore the seats behind them into ribbons. Eternal Sailor Moon formed her Eternal Rod. She could use her weapon to shield herself, but how was she going to fight without hurting Satoshi?

" Everyone, get back! " Eternal Moon called out and jumped away from another energy blast shot her way.

" I can't stand this! " Lita hissed, watching Eternal Moon shield herself and her friends as Krad and Dark fought, " Are we really just going to let her fight alone? "

" Bunny's faced difficult battles before that she fought alone, " Ami replied.

" She was never alone. We were there with her one way or another, " Michiru said.

+ Why doesn't Eternal Moon attack? I'm not worth getting killed over. +

Concentrating, Satoshi focused his will to try and reach her.

" What are you doing?! " Krad cried, feeling the boy focusing his will and pushed the crazed blonde back.

" Eternal Moon, destroy us! You and Dark have to make sure Daisuke lives! As long as he doe, I won't mind dying! " Satoshi called out to them.

/ / Satoshi, no! / /

* Be quiet, you! * Krad snarled and pushed Satoshi back. Krad concentrated on his power. All he needed to destroy his enemies was enough focused power.

" Satoshi! " Eternal Moon cried, ' I can't do it. I can't sacrifice you. Daisuke needs you. '

" He's up to something! " Dark warned and focused his own energy for a quick attack to take down his enemy, " Krad, I won't let you kill anymore innocent souls or my friends! "

/ / Dark, no! / /

" Daisuke, st-! " Daisuke appeared in a burst of white light before his other half could release his gathered energy. However, the gathered power needed to be released and it backfired upon the untrained boy.

" Daisuke! " Eternal Moon screamed as the boy flew backwards and crashed into a row of seats.

" Is he okay? " Rini asked as Ami rushed over to his side and checked over the boy.

" Out cold, but he's okay, " Ami replied. She stepped back when Dark appeared.

" Damn kid, " he muttered.

" Dark, he loves Satoshi, " Eternal Moon said. A second later she screamed in pain as Krad's attack crashed into her. Krad laughed as he leaped over and lifted the girl up by her neck.

" Keep back or I'll kill her slowly in front of you, "he said.

" Buns! " Seiya yelled.

" I won't be denied what I want, " Krad vowed.

+ I hate you. +

Eternal Moon gasped, trying to draw in air. Krad was crushing her throat. With shaking hands she clamped them onto his, trying to free herself. She needed air!

" How can you be so cruel? " She asked in a harsh voice.

" It's the only way I know how to live. As far back as I can remember and I'm fine with it. All of the Hiwatari's males did what they could to keep me locked away. They became heartless souls only having children to keep the bloodline going. Satoshi is the last and he means everything to me, " Krad said.

" H-how… sad… " Eternal Moon gasped.

" What did you say? " Krad asked, easing his grasp on her throat. Eternal Moon gasped in air before speaking.

" That people hated your for such a long time. You were just created to captor Dark and nothing more. Someone to be disposed of when you weren't needed. I can understand why you would grow bitter and angry, letting it consume your heart, " Eternal Moon whispered.

" Pff, what would someone like you know? " Krad hissed.

" This path will only led you to your destruction, Krad, " Eternal Moon gasped.

" So what? As long as I have what I want in the end, I'll pay any price, " Krad scowled.

A tear ran down Eternal Moon's cheek, " I'm sorry. "

" For what? " He demanded.

" That no one ever loved you. I think love could have saved you, Krad, " Eternal Moon said.

Krad froze. Love save him? What nonsense was this girl talking about? No one would ever love him. He was Krad. A part of the Hiwatari family history to be forever despised. Why should this girl care even when he could break her neck whenever he wanted?

" Enough of this. I'm going to enjoy snapping your elegant little neck, " Kard smirked.

+ No! +

" Enough of this! " Dark roared and released a powerful attack he had been able to focus while Eternal Moon kept the blonde busy. With careful aim, Dark blasted Krad and freed her. They boy crashed into the stage and laid still as Eternal Moon swallowed air, rubbing her neck. Dark walked up to Krad forming another, " If Satoshi is going to do the brave thing and sacrifice his own life to protect Daisuke and everyone from this monster, then I'll take up his offer. "

" Pff, one way or another, it'll end, " Krad whispered, too weak from the attack to rise. He looked up when Eternal Moon stood before his dark winged foe, " Nani? "

" Bunny, get out of my way, " Dark said.

" Dark, no. Daisuke loves Satoshi. Let me try to save him. If I… " A tear ran down her face, " If I can't, them only then will I allow you to finish him off. "

" Fine, " Dark said and backed away.

Eternal Moon turned to her friends, " Guys, I need you. I need your power. "

" Right, " Haruka nodded.

Eternal Moon closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. " Holy grail, come to thy calling, " she said. The holy relic formed in Eternal Moon's hands bathed in white light.

" Marina Castle of Mercury! "

" Phobos Deimos Castle of Mars! "

" Io Castle of Jupiter! "

" Magellan Castle of Venus! "

" Miranda Castle of Uranus! "

" Triton Castle of Neptune! "

" Charon Castle of Pluto! "

" Titan Castle of Saturn! "

" Crystal Palace of 30th Century Tokyo! "

" Silver Millennium of the Moon! "

Dark watched in awe as the power of the sailor senshis gathered inside Eternal Moon's holy grail. The three lights looked at each other and nodded. It was time to see if Fate would allow these outsiders to unite their power with a princess not their own. It may not work, but they had to try. In the end, they were all Sailor Senshi with star power.

" Maker Star Castle of Taiki! "

" Fighter Star Castle of Seiya! "

" Healer Star Castle of Yaten! "

" Our power to Eternal Sailor Moon!

The power of the Sailor Lights united with the others' powers within Eternal Moon's grail. Eternal Moon held it above her head and her senshis' clothes morphed into ceremonial dresses the Star Lights were given knight-like suits similar to Prince Endyminone's. Luna, Artemis, and Diana became humans once again.

' Holy Grail, grant me power. Give me the strength to free them from their ancient curse, ' Eternal Moon prayed.

* It's so bright. This light. * Krad thought, shielding his eyes.

Eternal Moon tipped back the grail and allowed the power to flow into her.

' It's so warm. This power of my sailor scouts and the Star Lights, ' she thought. In a burst of white light, Eternal Moon's powers and senshi uniform transformed. A star appeared in the middle of her broach, her ball sleeves vanished, her white boots became white winged high heels with crescent moon, and a star appeared in the center of the heart on her Holy Rod.

" What happened to Eternal Moon? She transformed again, " Mina said.

" She's become a Sailor Senshi never heard of outside of legends with even more power then Eternal Moon. A warrior with the power of two different universe senshi powers combined. Bunny has become Eternal Star Sailor Moon, " Diana said in awe.

" Because of the Star Lights' outside power, " Luna added.

Eternal Star Sailor Moon approached Krad. He looked up at her with blank eyes. " Go ahead and kill me then, " he said.

Eternal Star Moon raised her Rod and called out, " Moon Starlight Honeymoon Healing Kiss! "

Krad blinked only once as he was engulfed in the bright light. He felt the familiar darkness welcome him home. He smiled to himself. Darkness was good. Darkness never hated or despised him. Darkness was neutral.

+ It's so warm. This light. I never thought I could be warm. + Satoshi thought as the light and power of Eternal Star Moon reached to him as well. + Goodbye, Daisuke. +

                                                                                * - * - *

Dark looked up when the light of Eternal Star Moon faded and blinked. The sailor senshi were back in their regular clothing and Eternal Star Moon held something in her arms as Satoshi was resting on the ground besides her where Krad once was. Dark smiled to himself. It seems she had freed Satoshi from Krad forever. He hopped, in the end, it was the right thing to do.

' ' Daisuke, everything is alright, ' ' Dark said and withdrew.

" Satoshi! " Daisuke dashed over to the other boy. Tears of relief and joy ran down his face as he embraced the one he loved. Satoshi slowly fluttered open his eyes.

" Daisuke? "

" I'm here. Eternal Star Moon did it. She freed you from Krad, " Daisuke smiled as he whipped away his tears on the back of his hand.

Satoshi smiled back, " I know. I can't feel him anymore. Now he'll never be able to hurt you and I can stop hurting you, Daisuke. "

The red head shook his head, " You did what you had to, to protect me. From releasing Krad. I can understand, but it's alright now, Satoshi. Krad is gone and you're free from your family's past. You can do or be anyone you want to. "

Satoshi gave the boy he loved, and always had, a smile, " But you know I'll still try to capture Dark since he is a thief and it's a rather amusing habit. "

/ / Same old Satoshi. Still, he keeps me on my toes. / /

" You know you'll never catch him, Satoshi-kun, " Daisuke chuckled. The blue haired boy shrugged and smiled. It felt good to smile. He no longer felt cold. All warm and warmer with each smile from Daisuke.

" Did Krad really get destroyed? " Haruka asked her princess.

Eternal Star Moon gave her senshi of smile and held up the bundle in her arms. It was a sleeping baby boy with blonde hair.

" Is that… ? " Ami gasped.

" Krad? Hai. I used my power not to only free Satoshi from him, but I decided to give Krad a second chance at life. I have an understanding of his life, " Eternal Star Moon said.

" Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, brings hope and rebirth, " Hotaru spoke up, " And no one knows that more then I do. "

Eternal Star Moon handed baby Krad to Hotaru and morphed back into her regular self. She then took baby Krad back. " Come, we better leave before the police get here, " she said and walked out besides Seiya, cuddling the baby in her arms. Daisuke and Satoshi followed behind holding hands. The red head felt a little shy, but Satoshi just smiled.

" What will you do with him now? " Seiya asked the blondes besides him.

" Make sure he had new loving parents, " Bunny replied.  Seiya smiled at his love. She was willing to risk anything to save those in need of her saving.

" Have I told you how much I love you? " He asked. Bunny smiled and kissed his cheek.

/ / Dark, you still here? / / 

' ' Yep. ' ' 

/ / How is it hat you're still here even though the one I love has accepted that I am you and you're me? / /

' ' Simple, really. None of the guys before you had a male lover. You would need a female lover to seal me away 'cause of the fact that you and she would carry on the Niwa blonde line. ' '

/ / Oh. / /

' ' But then, I remember something Bunny once said to me. That you're the light that welcomes my darkness and someday the light and dark would be one. ' '

/ / I wonder what that means? / / 

' ' Well, I wouldn't mind that too much since we fit so well together. You're one of my best friends and I'd like to stay around you as long as I can get away with. ' ' Dark smiled.

Daisuke smiled back, / / Yeah, even if you are a lech. / /

' ' Hey! ' '

" Come one, guys, let's go get a milkshake or something! Yaten can buy! " Mina suddenly cheered, " Nothing like a victory shake that's free! "

 " I will not! " Yaten protested.

" How 'bout snow cones instead? " Bunny winked at Daisuke.

" Sounds good to me, " the red head grinned and turned to Satoshi, " You in? "

Satoshi kissed his boyfriend's cheek and smiled, " Sure. "

' ' Gag. Too much sap! ' '

The end.


End file.
